Quil and Claire
by BriceLeign
Summary: Quil and Claire fall in love. Sequel to Quil and Claire: What is imprinting? ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. the truth

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter One

Claire's POV:

I had another dream. Quil and I were at a wedding, but not as guests, the bride and groom. I would love for it to really happen. I love Quil. A lot more than I should, but I still love him. I get out of bed to get ready for my day. I put on shorts and a tank top. Quil usually likes to hang out outside. I poured a cup of orange juice and put a piece of toast in the toaster. I ate quickly; I really wanted to see Quil.

I got to Quil's house at 10:00. I walked in without even knocking; I never knock. If I do someone just yells "Come in!". Quil was lying on the couch; he was sleeping still. "Claire," he said in his sleep. "I love you." He said turning to his side. Oh my god! Did he just say that? Yes, I think he did. Quil loves me! I started jumping up and down screaming with excitement. Quil jumped up. "What is it?!" He almost screamed. He looked worried.

"Oh… nothing." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"You excited about something?" He asked.

"Nope," I said popping the P.

"Come on Claire, you can tell me anything." He said.

"Well, it is something you said, in your sleep." I explained shyly.

His face turned bright red. He must have had a dream about us.

"What did I say exactly?" he asked nervously.

"That you… well, um that you love me." I said very quiet, but I knew he heard.

"Oh," was all he said. He said it nervously yet relived. What else did he dream about?

"Well Quil, I… I love you too." I said shyly.

"You do?" he asked excited.

"Yeah, I have for a while. I just didn't think you would like me back."

He pulled me over to him.

"Claire, I have loved you since the first day I met you. I imprinted on you." He said.

Oh my gosh! This has to be a dream. We met when I was two. How could he imprint on a baby. It was true love. He couldn't be in love with a baby.

"I was a baby when we met. You imprinted on _me_, when I was _two_?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, you're older now. So, what do you say, you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

I nodded and then said "Yes!" very quickly.

He smiled and I did to. Quil is now my boyfriend!


	2. remembering

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter two

Quil's POV:

I cannot believe what just happened. I am dating Claire. My amazing, sexy, sweet, cool, beautiful Imprint. I can remember the day we met just like it was yesterday…

**Flashback:**

"_Why does phasing hurt so badly?" I asked Paul as we headed to Sam's house for lunch._

"_You will get over it soon. You have only been a wolf for a few weeks. You're just not used to it yet." Paul explained to me._

_I don't care what he says about it getting better; it still hurts like hell. I forget all about the pain when I see Emily and Sam's house and smell the delicious food._

"_Hey guys," Emily said. "The food is inside. Claire and I are having a picnic would you like to join us outside?" Emily asked. I turned my head to see the most beautiful little girl in the whole entire universe. I was about to float away into space, but there was someone holding me here. Claire._

_Oh crap! I just imprinted on a two year old! I thought to myself. Emily's eyes got really big and she looked really pissed off._

"_Sam! Come kick Quil's ass for me!" Emily yelled. Sam rushed outside._

"_Why? What did he do? Quil I will kill you, but Em I need to know what happened first." Sam said._

"_Well, it looks like that dog over there just imprinted." Emily told him._

"_QUIL! You're dead! How dare you imprint on my imprint!" Sam screamed and then he started shaking. Emily shook her head. How could I imprint on her anyways. I have already seen her many times and if it was gonna happen, it already would have._

"_No! He did not imprint on me! He imprinted on Claire!" She told him giving me a 'Go to hell' look._

"_Emily he cannot help imprinting." Sam told her._

"_But she is two!" Emily almost screamed._

"_He does not think of her that way. For now he will be like her older brother, and then they will be like best friends. And if Claire wants something more than that when she is older, she will have it." Sam explained to her._

_She shook her head. "But it seems so wrong!"_

"_I know Em, but Quil won't do anything bad. He wants only good for her. He is her personal protector. It is kind of a good thing. He can keep her safe from all of the stupid bloodsuckers around here." Sam said smiling._

"_Okay Fine!" Emily said running into the house._

_That was when I decided I should introduce myself to Claire._

"_Hi!" I said sitting down on the blanket beside her._

"_Hello, what your name?" She asked me with the most adorable little squeaky voice. She had the cutest little look on her face._

"_I'm Quil," I told her._

"_I'm Claire. Do you want to play Barbie's?" She asked._

"_I would love to play Barbie's with you, Claire bear." I said following her inside the house._

**End of Flashback**

I can't believe that was fourteen years ago. Now Claire is sixteen, drives a car, and doesn't play Barbie's. I am kind of glad she is over the Barbie dolls because they are really boring!

**Note: Did you like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessed_twilight_saga**


	3. Diary

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter 3: Diary

Claire's POV:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went to Quil's house, just like everyday. He was sleeping on the couch and said I love you Claire in his sleep. I was like Oh my God! He imprinted on me too! And now here is the big thing… Quil is now my boyfriend! EEEKKK!!! I cannot believe it. Seriously, Quil and I have always been close, but if you would have told me yesterday that Quil would be my boyfriend, I would have thought you were insane. I have always liked Quil but I never believed he liked me. I guess I was wrong all along. Quil and I have not kissed yet, but it might happen soon. I hope we kiss! That would be a dream come true! I am going to go to Quil's house tomorrow and hopefully he will ask me out on a date. Ugh, I cannot believe this is happening!_

_Love,_

_Mrs. Quil Atterah _**Quil +Claire= 3**

**Note: I know it was short and I'm sorry. I am also sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have end of the year tests I have to study for. Testing is over next week and I will be updating more often. Here comes the usual Question… Did you like it? Hate It? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessed_twilight_saga**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Note: I am sorry I have not updated in a while. I have writers block and cannot think of anything! I am so sorry, but I am putting my story on hold until further notice. I have been busy to so my stories will take longer to update. Summer is coming soon and I will hopefully start back up the story soon. Again, I am sorry! I will continue writing **_**That Summer. **_**If anyone is interested in a Paul and Rachel story, check it out. If not I am sorry! **

**xoxo,**

**obsessed_twilight_saga**

**P.S. Did I mention I was sorry? If not then I AM SORRY!!! 3 3 3 **


End file.
